Deidara wird Opfer von Hidan und Konan
by DeiDei.x3
Summary: Deidara ist zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und wird soh unfreiwillig in ein perverses Spielchen von Hidan und Konan gezogen . Wie reagiert Deidei ? Kann er sich noch retten ? Oder macht er mit und es gefällt ihm ? .. Tjah . lest es :P


(Mir gehört natürlich nichts von Naruto , Akatsuki oder sonstigem und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit (; )

Deidara geht langsam den Weg zum Hauptquartier zurück als er Hidan begegnet.

„Hey du verficktes Arschloch!"

Er blickt auf und ist sofort mies drauf. „Was willst du Hidan?"

„Nun ja eigentlich suche ich Konan um ihr meine Liebe zu zeigen. Aber du tust es auch."

Deidara bekommt große Augen. „Ich glaub mir wird schlecht" und er übergibt sich. Hidan lacht nur gehässig.

Als sich der Blonde wieder beruhigt und aufschaut sieht er den Älteren nicht mehr.

„Und? Willst du oder soll ich?"

Deidara schreit auf als er Hidans Stimme nah an seinem Ohr hört und macht einen Satz nach hinten.

Doch Hidan steht dort und fängt ihn auf. (*POSE*)

„Schreck dich doch nicht so mein Schätzchen!" lacht Hidan. Deidara befreit sich aus der ungewollten Umarmung und entfernt sich von Hidan.

„Also. Ich frag dich nur mehr einmal, Arschloch. Willst du oder soll ich?"

Deidara ist verwirrt und verunsichert. Hidan grinst.

„Was meinst du?"

„Naja ich erwarte heute noch ein bisschen was von dir.."

Deidara weicht rückwärts zurück. Hidan stört sich nicht daran.

„Was wär dir lieber? Du blast mir einen, ich fick dich ..ich blas die einen oder du fickst mich?"

*Deidara rennt schreiend davon*

*Hidan rennt nach*

„Na komm schon Süßer du willst es doch auch, haha."

Beim Hauptquartier angekommen rennt Deidara zu seinem Zimmer. Auf dem Weg trifft er Konan und versteckt sich hinter ihr.

„Was ist los, Deidara?"

„..H-Hidan ..E-er ..OH MEIN GOTT!"

Hidan bleibt vor Konan stehn.

„Ah da bist du ja Bitch. Alsoo ..Dreier?"

Konan ist nicht mehr ganz so verwirrt.

„Hidan …lass Deidara da raus."

„WAS? Du hast wirklich was mit dem?"

„Naja ich bin die einzige Frau hier oder? Wie soll sich der Kleine sonst schnell und kostenlos mal vergnügen? Und außerdem ..Er war in der Nähe als ich es mal gebraucht hab.."

„Ihr seid ja sooo widerlich!"

Deidara wollte das echt nicht hören.

„Du bist ja echt nicht schlecht, Bitch, aber ich brauch mal Abwechslung. Das Arschloch da und du gemeinsam ..das wär schon was. Los fessel ihn und nimm ihn mit auf mein Zimmer. Um ihn da raus zu lassen weiß er zu viel…"

(Deidara=O.o)

„Oh ..nein ..bitte..nicht..lasst mich..ich sag auch keinem was…bitte.."

„Du nervst! Halts Maul!"

„Ich will nicht..bitte ..nein….das ist..mir wird wieder schlecht…!"

„Okay mir reichts. HALT IHM DAS VERDAMMTE MAUL ZU!"

„Ist ja gut. Wir sind schon da."

Im Zimmer stoßt Konan Deidara von sich und zieht verführerisch ihren Mantel aus.

„Hidan..Schätzchen…ich hab dich vorher gesucht…" spricht sie mit einer rauen Stimme die von Lust nur so erfüllt ist.

„Oh verdammte Scheiße ich dich auch, Schlampe."

Er zieht Konan zu sich und steckt ihr leidenschaftlich die Zunge in den Hals. Sie zieht im den Mantel aus und fährt mit den Händen unter sein Shirt.

Deidara schaut mit offenem Mund zu. Als er bemerkt wie seine Hand zwischen seinen Beinen lag wo schon eine deutliche Beule zu sehen war erschreckt er zutiefst. Wie konnte er sich nur an sowas ekligem aufgeilen?

„Schau mal Bitch, er hat wegen uns, ohne uns Spaß. Ist das nicht unfair?"

„Hmm ja Hidan, Schätzchen du hast ja recht."

Deidara ist verblüfft. Draußen wollte Konan ihn noch raushalten und jetzt zieht sie ihn zu sich ran und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Hn..hn .."

Deidara schiebt Konan von sich weg.

„Was ZUM TEUFEL sollte das?"

„Naja wenn du schon mal hier bist..und eigentlich find ich dich ja ganz süß…heute ist mein Glückstag …haha"

Und sofort küsst sie ihn wieder bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte.

Deidara öffnet den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen und plötzlich ist auch ihre Zunge in ihm und ertastet seine Mundhöhle.

„Jetzt fühl ich mich doch etwas ausgeschlossen. Ich glaub ich tu dem verklemmten Jungen hier mal einen Gefallen."

Konan kichert an Deidaras Lippen während Hidan ihm die Hosen runterzieht.

Deidara keucht erschrocken auf als Hidan seine Männlichkeit anfasst. Doch schon bald wechselt das Keuchen zu einem Stöhnen und er kann sich nicht mehr auf den Kuss konzentrieren.

„Hidan geh mal weg da. Ich weiß was…" Konan schubst Deidara auf das Bett und fängt an seine Eichel mit der Zunge zu bearbeiten. Deidara, der völlig verwirrt aber auch vollkommen erregt ist, zieht sich das Shirt und den Mantel aus. Die Schuhe haben sie vorher alle schon ausgezogen.

„Ohh ..Mann ..ja ..das ist…unh .."

Deidara ist überwältigt von Konans Zungenfertigkeit.

Hidan geht zu den beiden hin und zieht Konan und sich begleitet von heftigem Stöhnen von Deidara aus.

Währenddessen hat sich Hidan was überlegt wie sie heute alle auf ihre Kosten kommen könnten. Er zieht die beiden voneinander weg und setzt Deidara auf die Bettkante. Natürlich nicht ohne seine Hoden kurz mit den Händen zu streifen.

„Fuck. Dieses Arschloch ist gerade der Einzige der hier verwöhnt wird.."

„Deidei ..Leg dich auf den Rücken."

Deidara tut wie Konan sagt und sie setzt sich mit dem Rücken zu seinem Gesicht auf seinen Bauch.

„Hidan ..du legst dich mit dem Kopf in die andere Richtung ihr müsstet die Beine übereinander legen."

Plötzlich spürt sie Deidares Hände auf ihren Brüsten. Sie spürt wie Zungen um ihre Nippel kreisen und stöhnt auf.

„Wow…Deidei ..Ich wusste nicht das deine Münder an den Händen DAS können… mmmh..ja mach das sie nicht aufhören..jah .."

Als Hidan liegt (*Anmerkung: Ihr müsst euch vorstellen das das zweite Bett im Zimmer direkt dahinter steht sodass Hidan nicht runterfällt…XD) legt sich Konan auf die beiden drauf, mit dem Kopf zu Hidan und mit den Füßen zu Deidara, der sich gleichzeitig aufsetzt um ihre Brüste nicht loszulassen.

Konan streichelt Hidans muskulöse Brust und fährt mit der Zunge sein Becken entlang.

„Fuck ..Mach endlich ..nimm mich in den Mund.."

Konan tut was Hidan sagt und setzt sich so auf Deidara das er in sie eindringt. Alle drei stöhnen genüsslich auf.

„Konan ..du bist so eng …oh ja .."

Deidara bewegt sein Becken vor und zurück während er unter stöhnen mit seinen Händen Konans Brüste knetet. Nie hätte er gedacht dass er das je machen würde. Freiwillig. Mit Konan UND HIDAN.

Konan ist so beschäftigt nicht laut zu schreien da ihr Deidara, der sie so ausfüllt, so einen enormen Genuss bereitet das sie ganz auf Hidan vergessen hat.

„Bitch, hast du mich vergessen? Mach weiter verdammt noch mal ich …"

Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Konan nimmt ihn in die Hand und knetet seine Männlichkeit, mit der anderen Hand krallt sie sich in Deidaras Fuß. Ein lauter Schrei („DEIDARA ! jaa genau da ..oh …..mhhmm…") entkommt ihrem Mund als Deidara die Position verändert und somit genau ihren Punkt erwischt.

Deidara kann nicht anders und stößt noch heftiger und schneller zu. Die Münder an seinen Händen knabbern und lecken an Konans Brüsten. Diese ist so davon gefangen das sie nicht merkt wie sie wieder Hidan in den Mund nimmt und auch sie knabbert und saugt als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge.

Hidan ist der erste der kommt.

„Konan ..wow..so hast du mich noch nie verwöhnt..mmmhh..jah…..oh mein…ja..ja..ich bin soweit…ein bisschen …JA !...ohh …mann…"

Und Konan schluckt die milchige Flüssigkeit während Deidara immer noch in sie hineinstößt und auch bald soweit ist.

„Deidara …ich …oh jaaah …MANN …"

Konan hatte den genüsslichsten Orgasmus seit langen. Doch Deidara war noch nicht fertig. Er stößt immer noch in sie hinein, mit ungeminderter Härte und Geschwindigkeit zieht er seinen Penis heraus, nur um ihn sofort wieder hineinzustoßen.

Hidan ist aufgestanden und schaut den beiden zu.

„Wow..ich weiß echt nicht wie das geht aber ich bin schon wieder so hart…"

Und Hidan schubst Deidara auf Konan, Deidara ist noch immer in ihr doch jetzt zieht er seine Füße unter ihr weg und legt sich auf ihren Rücken. Er nimmt sie von hinten und Hidan steckt ihm die Finger in den Hintern.

„H-Hidan ..was machst du da?" Deidara unterbricht seine Stöße für einen Moment, aber nur so lange bis er das „Nicht aufhören Deidei…" von Konan hört.

„Naja ich muss mich ja noch mal irgendwie erlösen von dem Ständer da. Und da ich heute auch mal ficken will und die Schlampe beschäftigt ist… falls du das mit dem Finger meinst…wenn ich dich nicht vordehne tu ich dir nur weh", grinst er hämisch.

„D-Das ..ist ..ach scheiße …"

Als Hidan dann in ihn eindringt ist er zuerst so mit Konans drittem (!) Orgasmus beschäftigt das er den ziehenden Schmerz erst nicht bemerkt. Als es dann ins angenehme übergeht ist der ganze Raum wieder von heftigem Stöhnen erfüllt.

Als dann Deidara kurz davor ist zukommen (in Konan) hat auch Hidan seine Grenzen erreicht. Sie kommen gemeinsam. Alle drei. Konan mit dem vierten, Hidan mit dem zweiten Orgasmus und Deidara mit einem an zwei Stellen.

Keiner kann sich zurückhalten.

„DEIDARA!" (Konan)

„KONAN…HIDAN!" (Deidara)

„DEIDARA DU ARSCHOLOCH…!" (richtig …Hidan ^^)

Sie bemerken nicht das Klopfen und aufgehen der Tür. Sie hören nur das Keuchen von 3 Personen.

Tobi steckt den Kopf rein und traut seinen Augen nicht.

„Oh ..mein…GOTT!"

Tobi saß mit seinen restlichen Kollegen im „Gemeinschaftsraum" und als sie das Stöhnen und die Schreie hörten.

Beim Auslosen wer nachschauen sollte hatte Tobi den Kürzeren gezogen.

Als er nun vor der Tür stand und „Deidara" hörte konnte er es nicht glauben und musste nachschauen. Zuerst dachten sie Konan und Hidan würden sich wieder einmal miteinander vergnügen, was ja (außer Deidara ^^) schon jeder gewusst hatte.

Doch als er die drei alle aufeinander liegen sah (Konan-Deidara-Hidan …wie konnte die nur so ein Gewicht tragen?) zog er die Tür wieder zu. Als er sich draußen an die Tür lehnte stöhnte Konan plötzlich wieder auf. *Die konnten doch nicht schon wieder …*

Tobi macht die Tür wieder auf und blinzelt in den Raum. Hidan und Deidara streicheln und lecken Konan am ganzen Körper. Tobi bemerkt wie er hart wird und zieht sich wieder zurück und rennt ins Bad wo er es sich selbst besorgt.

Ich weiß total ekelhaft und pervers … aber so bin ich halt XD . Das ist außerdem meine erste FanFic überhaupt . Und ich hatte auch noch keine persönliche Erfahrung also ..falls was nicht natürlich rüberkommt tut es mir herzlichst leid ^^

Ihr wisst genau das ihr mich liebt (; (jah das hab ich von GossipGirl ^^)

xoxo

Hunaja.3


End file.
